


Star-gazing

by littletechiebird



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Star-gazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-gazing

“I got the last bad guy!”

Sighing in relief, Billy just let himself flop back onto the grass, closing his eyes as his chest rose and fell somewhat breathlessly. “Finally!” The fight had lasted for a couple hours with how many guys they’d had to chase down in the city - and the team had even split up. It had been tiring. In the end, he had only been able to think of the crooks as cockroaches. It seemed as if each time you put one down, another one would be there to grab your attention - or maybe another guy had just gotten back up. It wasn’t like they were aiming, or ever would aim, to kill. But as their pursuit finally took them to their end at the park, he was wiped.

Hearing the soft chuckle from a short ways away, he soon heard the rustling that told him Teddy had sat down beside him. “Bee, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m tired! We’ve been fighting these guys for what feels like all night..”

He could hear the smile in Teddy’s voice.

“It did take a while.”

Another moment of shuffling sounds and he knows Teddy has laid down beside him, not to mention he feels the familiar warmth radiating off of the other. 

“Bee, look up..!”

Opening his eyes and looking up at the night sky, he’s stricken with the sight. When you live in the city, it isn’t often that you’re greeted with a dark sky filled with glittering stars. 

“…Wow.” 

With how breathless he sounded, it was like he’d lost all progress he’d made in the last minute or so for his breathing.

“Maybe we should set aside a few more minutes to look at the stars?”

Billy glanced to the side to his partner in crime-fighting - also known as his ridiculously handsome boyfriend. He reached out to take his hand and grinned before he looked back up at the sky, Teddy did the same and intertwined their fingers.

“Definitely.”

  
They could take a few quiet moments like this, couldn’t they? It only seemed fair after all the hard work they had put forth that day. It wasn’t the only crime they’d stopped, either. Besides, they didn’t hear the sirens yet that would signal that the cops were coming to pick up their subdued crooks. 

A moment with the stars, and a moment to themselves… Each were equally as rare.


End file.
